


Thinking of You

by VanityToAshes



Series: Shenanigan Snapshots [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanityToAshes/pseuds/VanityToAshes
Summary: Reyes is having trouble sleeping, because he misses his boyfriend, so he decides to look at their shared photos to pass the time.





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some fluff, I hope you enjoy!

**~Thinking** **of You~**

 

Shifting his position for the millionth time, Reyes buries his face in his pillow and lets out a frustrated groan.

“Guess I'm not sleeping tonight.” He mumbles to himself, defeated, voice muffled by the pillow.

He rolls on to his back and drapes an arm over his face.

“Shit. I miss you, Scott.” He whispers. Not that anyone is around to listen. His room is silent, devoid of the soft snoring he grew to love.

His bed is cold without his boyfriend. The absence of the warm body of his lover next to him is painfully apparent. Having gotten used to it quickly, feeling like it was meant to be.  Peacefully sleeping, slow rise and falls of his breathing, with the ‘face of an angel’ Reyes often thinks when he looks at him.

They've been apart for five weeks, two days and eleven hours, but who's counting?

They don't get to spend as many nights together as they'd like, and when it's time for Scott to leave, he's soon reminded of something he didn't know he wanted.. what he _needs._

Somebody to love, and who loves him back. Clichés be damned he thinks, he's a romantic after all.

He debates within himself whether or not he should send Scott another message, having last written to him a few hours ago. He decides against it, he doesn't want to come off as desperate, though it's what he feels when all he wants is to hold his love again, to keep him safe and shower him with the praise that makes Scott blush.

He sighs heavily and plops his arm against his side, the other resting on his chest.

After a few moments of pining, he brings up his omni-tool and types Scott's details in.

“Dammit. I said I wouldn't message him.” He mutters, frowning at himself for his lack of restraint. Instead he then decides to open a folder full of photos he and Scott took together, as well as ones that were sent to him to “keep him updated.”

Scott knows Reyes likes being included in his shenanigans, and Reyes knows he knows that, and smiles at the thought.

He opens the first image:

* _Scott is standing, looking up, eyebrows knit together, his arms crossed, expression of “I'm_ **_not_ ** _impressed.” Reyes is several crates above him sitting over the edge, holding an orange lollipop in view, a favourite flavour of Scott's, one that he had just stolen from the lips of his Pathfinder.*_

He chuckles. “You're so adorable when you're upset.”

The next image:

 _*In the background, a shivering, red-nosed Scott, wrapped head to toe in a large woolen blanket, pinching it close to his face._ _Peebee in the foreground having taken the selfie, with a large, mischievous grin on her face, cocking up a modified snowball gun triumphantly; one that Jaal helped make._ _Jaal sitting beside Scott offering a steaming mug of what seems to be hot chocolate, with an apologetic expression on his face._ _With the head caption:_ **_Just gave your BF another reason to looove Voeld._ ** _Obviously written by Peebee.*_

“Aww, how could anyone be so cruel to you?” He says, amused. He's glad Scott has friends to keep him on his toes, but it still hurts him that he's not there to be apart of it.

The next image:

* _A zoomed in view of Ryder's backside, through a sniper scope. The angle capturing the curve perfectly as Scott kneels beside a rock, discreetly scouting the area ahead._

 _“I know you're looking at my butt.” Scott states over his helmet radio._ _Reyes can hear the smirk in his voice._

 _“I would_ **_never_** _.” He feigns offense._ _“I am merely watching your back.”_

_“I don't believe you.”_

_“Mm, that's because I'm_ **_lying_ ** _.”*_

He sighs. “What I wouldn't do to have that butt here right now..”

The next image:

* _Scott sitting at a booth table, with a black blindfold over his eyes. His nose scrunched and expression of “What the hell is that smell?” with Vetra having just placed another plate of mystery food in front of him. Her  thumbs up and face the turian equivalent of ‘this is gonna be so much fun.’ Reyes on the other side of the table, mirroring Scott's expression with added dramatic concern, thinking, "What the hell is that ('food')?*_

Reyes smirks at the memory, remembering his boyfriend's reactions and obvious (to him) lies, until he threw up all over the table after the fourth "delicious" tasting. He still can't get over Vetra's “That's not supposed to happen, is it? Wait, you were _lying_ to me!?” reaction-expression.

The next image:

_*Scott bunched up on Reyes’ bed, face red from forced laughter, desperately trying to shield his no-longer-secret ticklish spots, from the man hovering over him, with a mischievous glint in his eyes tickling him.*_

He's amazed he managed to capture that perfect moment. Just the two of them, being teenage goofballs. His features sadden, remembering how much he loves and misses Scott's laugh.

The next image:

* _Scott laying on the medbay bed, his left eye, cheek, and lips red and heavily swollen. He's pulling a ridiculous grin with a big thumbs up near his face. Probably to reassure a very worried Reyes who called immediately after he received the photo._

_Supposedly, Scott had an allergic reaction to a plant when surveying a planet._

_Lexi in the background with a concentrated expression while she prepares a syringe. One that Scott was none-the-wiser to until it's “Freakin’ 10 inch monster needle was shoved in my face!” he not-so-eloquently exaggerated.*_

Reyes audibly laughs. “You had me so worried you foolish boy.”

The next image:

* _Reyes with a toothy grin, pulling bunny ears behind a drunk, passed out Scott.*_

 _“_ Oh, Ryder. Even with SAM you can't hold your liquor for shit.”

The next image:

_*A ruffled Reyes, blowing whisps of hair from his eyes, out of his newly messed-up do, thanks to the small creature that insisted making his head it's new nest._

_“Awwww, it's so cute! Can we keep it? Pleeaase?” Scott begs with his baby blue eyes and pouty lips._

_If not for his irritation towards the ‘perfect hairdo’ invader, he probably wouldn't have been able to say ‘no’ as adamantly as he did._

_“If you insist on keeping every small creature you come across, your ship will become a traveling circus-zoo.”*_

Reyes cringes at the memory, “Eh, I hated that thing. I still don't know what the hell it was.” he mused.

The next image:

_*A selfie of Scott rubbing the back of his neck, with a cheesy, scrunched expression of “oops”. Behind him; the nomad upside-down and smoke trailing out of several places. Cora at the side pointing an accusatory finger at him, mouth open in mid-sentence to what was probably a lecture of a lifetime. Peebee holding her stomach in hysterics and Liam taking a photo of the wreckage with an amused smile on his face.*_

He remembers hearing of an enraged engineer and ended up offending Scott after telling him, “You, mi querido, should be banned from driving. For **life**.”

The next image:  
  
_*Keema in the foreground smirking. The camera angled to the left, peeking past the corner of the wall she is near. Showing Scott in the background, pressed hard against another wall by Reyes as their lips are locked in a lascivious kiss, one hand behind Reyes' neck and the other half inside the man's back pocket.*_  
  
He hums, biting his lower lip. "Too bad she didn't capture what I did to you next." He mentally notes to ask Keema if she did and to send it to him if so.  
  
The next image:  
  
_*Both Reyes and Scott flipping off an unnecessarily rude merchant once his back was turned.*_

He snorts, shaking his head. "I am a bad influence."

The next image:

_*Scott sitting behind Reyes, arms wrapped around him and chin resting on his shoulder, both smiling contently on a picnic rug surrounded by portions of unfinished wine, fruits, dips and cakes. Their skin painted soft shades of yellow and pink from the sun setting infront of them.*_

He caresses his thumb slowly across Scott's face, “I have so many things planned for you. If only you could stay with me a little longer..”

The next image:

_*The inside of Reyes’ apartment in a shambles. Articles of clothing scattered across the floor, over the couch, table and bench. Even a shoe on top of his fridge. A fallen bookshelf, some broken plates, a long stream of toilet paper piled on the floor outside of the ensuite door. And hundreds of Nerf bullets decorating the ceiling, walls, floor, mirror and inside every nook and cranny you can imagine. Scott shirtless, in his boxers flushed and disheveled with a look of pure dread on his face, leaning on the kitchen bench. In front of him, an assortment of Nerf guns that were used in the surprise Nerf war attack Reyes walked into.*_

“I don't know which one I enjoyed better; claiming my victory prize or that look on your face when I told you you're cleaning up the mess.” He ponders for a brief moment, " **Definitely** my victory prize." he concludes.

He decides he'll look at one more image before attempting to sleep again.

 _*Both Scott and Reyes on the rooftop where they shared their second, but first -real- kiss._ _A portion of a naughty magazine they ‘acquired’ from a shipment is in view._ _They're both laying on their stomachs, beside each other, heads propped up by their hands. Scott is facing the camera, smiling so big his eyes resemble sad faces, Reyes however is gazing, fondly at Scott. A silent “I love you” written on his face._ _By far, one of their favourite photos.*_

Seeing Scott that way, in unadulterated happiness, and probably with a bit of cheeky mirth after just browsing a porn magazine with his boyfriend, brings a sad smile to Reyes’ face.

After closing his omni-tool, not sure if he feels better or worse after looking at the memories, he wonders if Scott ever dotes on old photos of them too.

He rolls on his side, arm tucked under his pillow and head, he stares at nothing in particular, his room dimly lit from the window. Thinking “Soon it'll be just another day on Kadara. Another day without you.”

He silently hopes that maybe one day, they'll be together, _stay_ together, responsibility no longer keeping them apart.

Meanwhile, Scott is contently asleep, knowing that he is paying a certain someone a surprise visit tomorrow.

**~End~**

**Author's Note:**

> All suggestions are welcome, and comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! n_n


End file.
